The goals of this study are to interface with a major ongoing study of the genetics of human narcolepsy and test the hypotheses that narcoleptics differ from healthy genetic relatives with respect to (a) mean, peak, nadir, or cycle length of fluctuating plasma levels of TNFa and IL-1b and (b) that the cyclic changes in TNFa and IL-1b are directly linked to the brain by neuronal transmission, as evidenced by simultaneous changes with delta (slow wave) activity in the EEG.